


Gossip.

by Simpsoveranything65



Series: Tumblr Prompts. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ven and Vanitas are gossip kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Vanitas wasn’t the biggest fan of work, but now he had a blonde bombshell next to him, he could get use to it.Tumblr prompt: we work in the same department and can’t stop telling each other works gossips.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Prompts. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082606
Kudos: 29





	Gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop myself from uploading this. I finally finished it! The nurse came into my room as I finished writing this up, and asked me if I was okay. I nearly jumped on her😂

**Vanitas** hated work, he hated the fact that he worked with so many idiots, who didn’t care for cleaning up after themselves or actually even working for that matter. He knew for a fact that Sora was hooking up with Riku everyday in the storage room, the noises that would come from behind the closed door, and soft whimpers he heard once when he was simply walking from the staff kitchen with his noodle pot, made him want to go into there and pour it all over the horny as fuck colleagues. 

Speaking of the horn dogs themselves, Vanitas watched Riku get up first- _ like he usually does- _ and walk down the corridor, looking smooth and casual as if he was simply going into the storage room for supplies, or to even use the photocopier in there. Sora was a whole ass different story, Sora would make it so  _ obvious,  _ it actually annoyed Vanitas sometimes. Sora would always jump up  _ exactly  _ 2 minutes after Riku (Vanitas knew that because he actually counted once,) and would smell his breath, sort out his hair and make his way over to the storage room. 

“Tch.” Vanitas hissed, looking back at his computer screen and typing once again. He looked over at the clock, it was 12:34pm so at exactly 12:45, they would both exit the room.

Riku would leave first, looking like nothing had even happened, while Sora would follow shortly behind, looking wrecked, his hair everywhere and not to mention, the zipper to his pants would  _ always  _ be undone. 

“Geez. They always go in there.” Vanitas' neighbor muttered next to him. Vanitas grinned while he looked at his screen. He doesn’t really know the person who sits next to him, all he knows is that his name is Ventus and he’s only been with the company for a fair few weeks. 

“Like..how? What is so entertaining about the storage closet?” Ventus whispered over to Vanitas. Vanitas took his eyes off his computer screen, looking over at the blonde haired man who was giving him his full attention. 

“You do realise that they are fucking, right?” Vanitas asked, watching Ventus’ shift from curious to somewhat mortified in the space of a second. 

“No fucking way, “ Ventus muttered, Vanitas smirking at him and nodding his head, “I haven’t been this shocked since I found out about Xion and Naminè.” 

Vanitas shot a curious brow at Ventus, he knew of Xion because she used to work in the same sector as him, until she got promoted to the top floor and he heard of Naminè. She was on the promotional team. Ventus looked around quickly, making sure that no one was listening in to their conversation.

“Kairi told me that she walked in on them in Xion’s making out on the couch.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“Yes way! Kairi said she never ran out of a room so fast.” Ventus chuckled, Vanitas staring at him in absolute shock.

—————

Vanitas didn’t quite understand how all this began, they went from gossiping about certain couples during work hours, but he and Ventus were now gossip buddies. As the weeks went on, as soon as Ventus got into work, they were already gossiping like a bunch of moms at the monthly book club meeting. For the first couple of days, it was mostly about the gossip in the workplace. Vanitas found out after Ventus went home from Hayner that Sora and Riku got caught in the storage room, Vanitas couldn’t wait to tell Ven. 

Soon enough, the gossiping from the workplace started slowly shifting to both of them gossiping outside of work. Ventus meeting Vanitas at the coffee shop nearby on the mornings that they were working the same hours, that shortly went too both of them even extending their gossip sessions to after work too, both of them going out after their shifts ended, Vanitas buying dinner for the pair on some days, and vice versa for Ventus on the rest of the days. They had gotten closer and Vanitas couldn’t say he minded. 

—————— 

“Hey, “ Sora whispered to Riku, watching his colleagues Ventus and Vanitas walk in with each other, having their own conversation, “What do you think is going on between them, too?” 

“Huh? Go ask them yourself?” Riku pushed up his glasses that were on the tip of his nose. 

“Are you crazy?! Vanitas nearly stabbed me with his pencil once when I asked him what was happening between them both.” 

“Even more of a reason to go over there.” Riku teased, smirking at his spikey haired lover. Sora gasped and turned away from Riku, typing hard on his keyboard and pouting at his screen. 

—————

Vanitas was standing on the rooftop of the office, going out for his cigarette break in-between his contracted hours at work. He knew it was a dirty habit, but it was the best stress reliever when causing bodily harm to your colleagues wasn’t the only option. Vanitas heard the door shut behind, he quickly glanced down at his watch and smirked, taking the lit up cigarette from his lips and docking it out on the ashtray that was sitting on the ledge. 

“You are late.” Vanitas looked over his shoulder, catching the glimpse of the blonde haired man who was smiling and shaking his head. 

“Pfttttt. You would not believe the gos I’ve heard today.” Ventus walked up to where Vanitas was standing, putting his hands into his pocket. Vanitas looked at Ventus, nodding at him to tell him more. 

“Apparently, Isa and Axel were caught arguing in a meeting today with the higher ups and Axel told Isa to ‘suck a dick’ and walked off.” 

“Aren’t they screwing each other though?” 

“From what Pence told me. You know Pence, the guy from printing?” 

“The guy that kinda looks like snorlax?” 

“ _ Vanitas!” _

Ventus shouted Vanita's name, laughing so hard that he had to hold onto his stomach. Vanitas  _ loved _ the sound of Ven’s laugh, there was something refreshing about it. Even though he was thousands of miles away from his hometown, Ventus' laugh always made him feel like he was home, that sense of security, warmth and pure bliss. 

“Hey, wanna hear something that I overheard today?” Vanitas asked, turning his back and leaning himself up against the wall of the rooftop. Ventus nodded at him. Vanitas took a few steps closer to Ventus, Ventus watching him and beginning to smile, as he watched the raven haired man come closer. 

“I overheard that supposedly me and you are hooking up on the rooftop everyday.” 

“Now,  _ who _ would come up with such a rumour?”

Vanitas moved closer to Ventus. Ventus shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Vanitas leaned down while Ventus leaned up, both of them connecting their lips and kissing each other. The kiss was slow, chaste and soft. Their kisses was Vanita's favourite pastime of the day. This wasn’t their first kiss, and certainly wouldn’t be their last. Ventus was the first to pull away, smiling like a fool while he looked into Vanitas’ eyes. Vanitas grinned, looking back into Vens crystal blue eyes. Vanitas put his arms around Ventus’ waist, pulling him close to chest. Ven didn’t pull away, instead, he put his arms around Vanita's waist and looked out over the ledge. Vanitas put his chin on top of Ventus’s head. He looked over at the door, watching it slowly open up, revealing Riku who looked at them. Vanitas shot a glare his way, but Riku didn’t seem fazed. Instead, he nodded at him and closed the door, leaving them both there.

-After Riku closed the door.- 

“Hm? I thought you wanted some fresh air.” Sora looked at Riku, watching him walk away from the door. Sora started following behind Riku. 

“The rooftop is a little occupied at the moment.” Riku answered, not like he was lying, “Hey do you remember when you asked about Vanitas and Ventus before?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, I heard that they were caught lip locking on the rooftop.” Riku smirked, Sora finally caught up to him, grabbing onto his arm. 

“That’s exactly what Pence said!” 


End file.
